Be More Vocaloid
by xXxTOXIC-MIDNIGHTxXx
Summary: Hai guys! It's Rachel ! I thought this might be fun crossover to try! It's be more chills story but with vocaloids! I put list of who's who and the chapters are by song title. (I'm changing the ending shhh!) Jeremy- Miku Michael- Luka Rich- Len Jake- Kaito Chloe- Gumi Brooke- Rin Jenna- Meiko Christine- SonIka SQUIP- Cyber Diva Jeremy's Dad/Mr. Reyes- Gakupo
1. More Than Survive

**I wake up to my alarm. Ugh school. I don't wanna go. My only friend is Luka. She's cool. I sigh and get up. I see my dad not wearing pants as usual. "Dad put some pants on." "No." he says. I start walking to school and see Len and Kaito. Great… Len snickers and writes girlf on my backpack. What does that even mean?! I see Luka at lunch. "Hey Luka." I say. "Len wrote girlf on my backpack. What the hell does that even mean?!" Luka rolls her eyes and slams her bag on** **the table. It says riends on it. We put** **our bags side by side. Oh no! It says** **girlfriends! I don't like Luka like** **that! I like Sonika, but she doesn't even know** **I'm alive. I smile and stare** **at** **her as she** **signs up for the** **play. Maybe she'll notice me** **if I sign up too. I do. Just a normal awful day.**


	2. I Love Play Rehearsal

**"Miku guess what!" Sonika squeal. "What" I say trying not to stare at her. "I love play rehearsal! It's so fun! When it's over I get sad though. I'M NOT DEPRESSED I PROMISE!" She yells that last part and I tilt my head confused. "I just have a lot of feelings ok like I love gun control and spring and play rehearsal!" SONiKA dances around me and I try not to blush as we spin. "Cmon Miku it's starting soon!" I run off with her to rehearsal. I'm so happy!**


	3. The SQUIP Song

" **Hey loser" Len yells at me as I leave class. "Follow me." I don't trust him but he drags me along. "I have this computer in my brain that helps me be cool want one?" "Yeah Len like I'm that stupid" "I'm serious it's from jApAn!" "Woah how much?" "Just give me six hundred bucks and I'll get it for you." "No I don't trust you just tell me where to get one." "Go to Spencer's." "Ok. Thanks Len!" Kaito walks by so Len mouths sorry and shoves me into the wall so he doesn't think we're friends or something. I gotta go find Luka!**


	4. Two Player Game

**I'm playing video games with Luka. She's better than I am at them. We yell at the games and talk about how much we hate school. "Luka, you know that you are my favorite person." "Is that really true? I'm your Favwit Pwerson." Luka asks kinda sad. "Yeah and we'll always be a team!" I say to cheer her up. She's the best friend I could ever ask for!(What Miku doesn't know is that Luka is in love with her!)**


	5. The SQUIP Enters

**"Miku I dont this is gonna work!" Luka says panickedly. "It has to Luka I paid four hundred bucks for it!" I say and I smallow it with Mountain Dew like they said too. "Is it working?" "I think it was a tic tac" I say sadly. Then I fall on the floor. Len and Kaito start laughing at me and SONiKA tries to see if I'm ok. Luka is full blown freaking out. "Duh uh um aaaaAAH." I mumbled and then there's a girl standing in front of me. "Hatsune Miku, welcome to your SQUIP. You can call me Cyber Diva!" No one else can see her. This is weird...**


	6. Be More Chill Part 1

" **Miku youre so lame stand up straight." barked cyber dva. "Youre also ugly stop talking everyting is terrible and makes me wanna die."**

" **Jesus christs' miku gasped**

" **Listen to me though and youll be cool go by better shirt.'**

" **Ok is this one ok? OH NO ITS GUMI AND RIN"**

" **Tell them you dated Anon but she cheated on you." (Anon replaces madeline in this song lol i didn't feel like mentioning it earlier. She doesn't come back so it doesn't matter lol)**

 **Miku does what Ciber Diva says and they talk for a bit. They seem to like her better. Maybe the SQUIP thing is right...**


	7. Do You Wanna Ride

" **Ok so Miku you're kind lame and idk why you're buying that mnm shirt but you wanna get frozn yogert with us Rin borrowed her mom's car." Gumi says. I smile stupidly and nod my head. They're both so pretty. Wait.**

" **Sorry guys my friend Luka is my ride wait she left wait you guys left to oh no." I walk home. Two rides but I still have to walk.**


	8. Be More Chill Part 2

**While Im walkin home Cyberdiva is talking to me.**

" **So youre still the worst thing Ive ever seen but trust me well make you super cool in no time ok? Everyones gonna wuv you when Im done with you."**

" **Even SOniKA?" i say hopefully.**

" **Even. SonIKA." she says and kisses my cheek. I blush. Its weird talking to some one no one else can see. I think well be good friends though. I think she cares about ME! If computers care i guess.**


	9. More than Survive Reprise

**Hai guys btw just wanted to say hey i'm not dead lol. I've been writing chapters all day and i hope to finsh the story soon 3 I wuv you guys so much uwu hehehe! Tanks for reading uwu! *~*~*Rachie*~*~***

 **The next morning i snooze my alarm again. Then diva (she said i can call her that) starting smacking me with a pillow.**

" **Get up get up get up lazy pants!" she yells**

" **Five more minnnnutes."**

" **NO! GET UP!"**

 **I finally do and she walks to school with me. I tell Len i got a squip and we sync them so we can play video games together! Diva highfives me when i walk into class and sit doewn. Todays gonna be a good day!**


End file.
